skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermaeus Mora
Hermaeus Mora (a.k.a. Herman Melville), is a massive glob of floating tentacles that talks very slow and is credited for writing many books. His famous works includes A Kiss, Sweet Mother, The Best Pancakes Ever in all of Existence, and The Agent of Righteous Might The Movie. Additionally, he helps Crotch Guzzler build Library Land to plot his revenge for his family's death. Alternatively, Herman Melville, also known as Hermaeus Mora, is a Daedric Prince of knowledge and a really shitty author. He wrote most of the books in Skyrim, and is really fucking boring and talks super fucking slow, like slower than a Nord on Skooma. He fucking sucks. Story Note: The events are in chronological order. Hermaeus Mora appears in front of Cock Cock Nibbler visits Septimus Signus, who is busy transcribing the lexicon. After learning that he has to collect some elf blood and gets up to leave, a wretched abyss blocks the doorway. Having an option to talk to this abyss, Cock tries to strike a conversation. The wretched abyss reveals itself to be Hermaeus Mora and that it wants Cock to serve him. Cock does not think the abyss deserves any respect, in fact he just thinks it's just dirt that needs to get scrubbed and refuses to serve him. In "Tittlywinks" (S6E12), Cock collects the all of the elf blood samples and returns to Septimus Signus's outpost. Septimus drinks the blood and opens a chamber holding a book called the Oghma Infinium. Septimus enters the chamber and makes a quick comment about the book but unfortunately is turned into ashes. Cock, not very interested in the book, picks it up as a souvenir and turns to leave, but he finds Hermaeus Mora blocking the door again. In order to get out of Septimus's little house, he agrees to be Hermaeus Mora's champion. Fün Tits picks up a pancake recipe and gives it to Crotch Guzzler In season three "The Fabulous Falmers" (S3E11), Fün Tits picks up an exotic pancake recipe written by Herman Melville (Hermaeus Mora). She gives these books to Crotch Guzzler in exchange for Astrid's revival as seen in "Walking the Dead" (S3E12). Crotch makes the pancakes Fün Tits convinces Crotch Guzzler that these pancakes will make his family life better. After having many adventures collecting ingredients, Crotch finally makes the exotic pancakes. The majority of the collection occurs in "Sex with George Lucas" (S4E06). Hermaeus Mora appears in front of Crotch In "Pancake Apocalypse" (S4E07), Crotch serves the pancakes to his wife, Ysolda, and his daughter, Runa but it was too late in the evening and were off to bed. Crotch places the pancake on their beds so they can eat it first thing in the morning but when Crotch woke up, his wife and daughter were dead in their beds. Crotch tries to commit suicide but fails to die. It is revealed later in Fün's adventures in Solstheim that Herman came to Crotch and offered him revenge with the power to make Library Land. The details of the Herman's influence can be seen in "Double Dragonborn" (S4E19). This same scene can be viewed from S'oggy's point of view in "To Kill a Dragonborn" (S5E29) and "Quest For Skin" (S6E39). Hermaeus Mora appears in front of Fün Fün has also talked to Hermaeus Mora in "The Dickromancer" (S4E11) and "Tentacle Storn" (S4E18). She was angry at how slow he talked. The identity of Hermaeus Mora is revealed In the season 7 premiere of Skyrim For Pimps "True Lies," Hermaeus Mora brings Fün and Crotch back to Library Land and reveals himself to be Emre, the conscience in every main character of the Skyrim For Pimps series. He is in the form of a clown, a body that he gained after gathering the souls of random NPCs. With his new body, he had a dream to rule the real world instead of playing D&D with himself. Unfortunately, his clown body was too weak and he fell off of a cliff and died. (This scene can be seen in the Skyrim For Pimps pilot episode "DON'T ATTACK THE CHICKENS.") In order to fulfill his dreams, he decided to gather the souls of powerful beings: Fün, Crotch, Cock, and Mai Dik. All this was being told to Fün and Crotch, who couldn't bear to listen to another long story. Emre, however, continues on, telling the story of how he met his first new candidate Mai Dik. Personality Crotch and Fün related over how fucking slow he talked. Other works In addition to writing The Best Pancakes Ever in all of Existence, he also wrote A Kiss, Sweet Mother (mentioned in "Quest For The Demon Horse Shadowmere" (S1E02)). Herman Melville (Hermaeus Mora) also screenplayed The Agent of Righteous Might The Movie, which can be seen in "Horse Thief" (S6E15). See also * Library Land Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Recurring Characters